


It's a Human Thing

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #mysleepschedulegotfuckedintheass, And Everyone Besides Keith Have Their Original Lions, And I Just Like the Concept Okay, Apparently My Brain Wants Me To Make This A Soulmate AU, Because He Was Posing As A Medic The First Time We Saw Him, But Allura Is Alive, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fuck You Dreamworks I Do What I Want, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), I Don't Know Where this Takes Place in Canon, I Wasn't Paying Attention During S5, It Just Feels So Profoundly Wrong, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Honey You Can't Just Ask Aliens Why They're Purple, Lance Please Stop Flirting With Keith On Video Calls, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe It's Canon I Dunno I Never Got Very Far Past S6, Mutual Pining, My Sleep Schedule Got Fucked In The Ass, Not To Mention A Complete Disappointment, Oh And None of The Marmora Dads Die, Oh My Fucking Jesus Lance Is An Actual Disaster, S4 Was An Emotionally Draining Clusterfuck, S8 Was An Even Bigger Clusterfuck, So Therefore Galra Have Lifelong Soulmates, Somone Join Me Make It A Tag, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), There's A Tag For That, This Is An Actual Emergency Please Help, Ulaz Is A Medic, What's the Ship between Kolivan & Antok, You're Going To Make the Blades Acually Lose Their Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky





	It's a Human Thing

Acxa was still blabbering on obliviously, Thace answering her questions with ease. Kolivan couldn't help but sigh at the kit's endless inquiries. Keith was quiet, staring up at them all with wide eyes. He looked down and met his eyes. "Are you alright, Keith?" he rumbled quietly. Keith's head whipped up and he stared at him a moment before nodding wordlessly. Acxa and Krolia briefly glanced over at him, before returning their attention to Ulaz and Thace. "I never did get to ask you...how are you doing?"

Keith shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Kolivan frowned. "Does Ulaz need to make sure you're-"

"No!" Keith's human pupils had dilated to twice their normal size, nearly swallowing the abnormal purple of his irises. Even by human standards, it was apparently an unnatural eye color. Kolivan remembered someone commenting on it back at the Castle when the Blades had spoken to the Paladins and their Altean hosts. None of the Paladins had seemed very fazed, so Kolivan had assumed it was normal, especially when taking his galran genetics into account. "No, I-I'm fine," Keith insisted. Kolivan narrowed his eyes, and Keith pulled back, eyes dilating in terror.

Kolivan froze, as did Ulaz and Antok. "Keith?" Acxa asked, nuzzling against her brother. He immediately curled into the touch, and Kolivan bristled angrily at the obvious touch starvation.

"Sorry, it was just a rough mission. I'm fine, really." Keith stood abruptly, moving away from them. "I'm going to my room. I need to think some things over."

Kolivan stared at his retreating back, eyes narrowed, before turning to Acxa and Krolia. "Stay here. I'm going to talk with the Voltron Paladins about this."


End file.
